


He's Home

by Madness_of_Xara



Series: Vivienne [4]
Category: Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Mentions of intended murder, Mentions of previous murder, Nonbinary, Stalking, afab character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 17:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madness_of_Xara/pseuds/Madness_of_Xara
Summary: Michael catches sight of an old childhood friend while stalking Laurie.





	He's Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [viscontiass](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=viscontiass).



> A commission for the lovely viscontiass~.

Michael breathed silently under his mask, watching as Laurie walked along the sidewalk with her friend, their shoes patting against the concrete quietly. She was talking about something or another, the male didn’t care to pay _that_ much attention, but he watched still, even when he caught Laurie’s gaze. She looked at him quizzically, warily. He watched a moment longer before stepping behind the trimmed hedges once more, walking briskly away. He heard something in the distance, but he paid it no mind. He was formulating a plan in his mind, a way to get to his sister and-.

He froze.

He had been walking longer than intended, having ended up back on the sidewalk on the opposite end of the hedges from where he had been, but he found his gaze suddenly glued to what he could only describe as a familiar figure. Small and lithe, a bounce to every step…

The male would recognize them anywhere.

It had been a _long_ time since he had seen them last after Doctor Loomis had so kindly refused him any visitors, but he remembered enjoying their presence greatly. If there was anything he remembered from his childhood and growing up, it was _them_.

Vivienne.

The only person who didn’t look at him with disdain or disgust or even horror. They had always shown him a smile, no matter what. And really, Michael had treasured every moment with them.

He had a decision to make, though he made it quick. Killing Laurie could happen another day. He knew that she lived in Haddonfield and it seemed that she was a student. That was enough for him for now. He had a new task.

Stalk Vivienne until they got home and reunite with them.

It had been hours before Vivienne finally started to head home, carrying numerous bags of groceries in their arms. The fact that they could carry so many in their arms when they appeared so weak amazed the male. Michael watched from afar, his eyes searching, curious. They lived a ways out into the woods, away from Haddonfield. If he had to guess, they didn’t like the thought of being around others – too anxiety inducing. They had always been a bit antisocial when it came to large groups. Why should a town be any different?

The house was as beautiful, bright, and small as its owner, freshly painted it seemed. Either they had just moved into it not too long ago or they just added a new top coat. Michael couldn’t really say, but he would find out at another time.

As Vivienne went into their house, Michael managed to slip inside, as silent as a gentle breeze. He closed the door behind him quietly, waiting and watching as they unloaded the groceries from their arms onto the kitchen table. Little red lines adorned their arms from the strain they had been under carrying the bags.

“Phew!” they sighed, smiling with hands on their cocked hips. “Alright, now to-mmf!” A large hand covered their mouth, another holding a large knife to their throat. They felt their heart hammer hard in their chest, their heterochromatic eyes wide and filling with tears. They thrashed, careful of the blade, pulling at the intruder’s arms and clawing at his hands, trembling. A warning huff and the blade pressing closer to their throat pacified them, drawing out a low whimper. As they complied, the hand over their mouth slowly withdrew, though it was poised to clamp back down should Vivienne decide to scream. They were slowly turned to see a looming figure over them dressed in blue coveralls and a white mask. They could barely see the dark eyes that pierced their soul behind the eyeholes of the mask. The large man pinned them to the wall with his forearm, staring down at them, almost expectantly.

Vivienne didn’t know what to do, how to react. They were scared and afraid and-. Wait. The male reached up, slowly pulling the mask up, revealing the lower half of his face. A strong jaw, light scruff, pale, thin lips… It wasn’t much, but… was he trying to tell them something?

Wait.

Vivienne knew those lips.

When they had been growing up, when they realized their attraction to him, they couldn’t stop _staring_ at those lips… They had imagined them against their own so many times…

“Michael?”

When the male nodded, lowering his mask, Vivienne couldn’t help the sigh of relief that escaped them. “Why are you here?” they asked then, their body slowly relaxing. “Aren’t you supposed to be at Smith’s Grove still?”

Michael hesitated for a small moment before lowering his arm, using it instead to sign – something that Loomis had taught him since he wasn’t exactly keen in using his voice – that he had broken out. They were going to take him away and lock him up forever. Then there really would be no chance of Vivienne ever seeing him! He had something he had to do still before that could happen, something that he didn’t do all those years ago when he killed Judith. He had to find and kill Cynthia, or Laurie as she had been renamed apparently. He had stolen the things he needed before going home to his old, abandoned house. He had found Laurie when she had gone to drop off a key to the place. It was going to be sold, apparently, from what he understood.

“But why do you want to kill her? Judith, I get, since you told me your reasons for it so long ago. But… Laurie, she’s an entirely different person now than from when she was a baby. And I doubt that she’s anything like Judith.”

Michael tapped his nose and nodded. Vivienne was right. However, there was a bit more to it. He had thought about what if Laurie passed down the genes of a murderer? They were related after all, and even if she herself had never done something wrong, who was to say that her kids wouldn’t? They could very well end up like Michael. If he ended the bloodline, then there would be nothing to worry about. He sure as Hell wasn’t going to have children, so it only made sense. There was no sense, however, in Laurie having children and risking something like what happened between Michael and Judith repeating itself.

Vivienne frowned, taking his hands into their own. “You’re just assuming that she’ll have kids in the first place, Michael. And even then, you’re assuming, too, that her kids will turn out like you. I don’t think you really have anything to worry about…” They squeezed his hands. “I won’t stop you, but… just think on it, okay? I’m not going to tell you not to do something and get angry when you do it anyways. I just want you to think on it and… let it roll around in your head for a little while, alright?”

Michael seemed to frown a bit at that, but… Vivienne did make a good point. He was really just assuming a lot of things to make logical sense of his plans… But he doubted that his plans would change much. He only nodded, showing that he would do as they asked.

They offered a smile. “Why don’t you sit down at the table, yeah? I was just about to get the things I needed from the bags to make dinner.”


End file.
